1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device unit and a photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in the number of pixels of an imaging device, the pixel pitch has become finer. Accordingly, dust shadows attached on a surface of an optical device near an imaging plane of the imaging device are reflected on a captured image, thereby decreasing image quality.